


The Story Never Ends

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Future Fic, Gen, Girl Sammy, Teen Dean, Teen Romance, eternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean but slightly different! They aren't related but nevertheless eternally  drawn to each other! Girl Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Never Ends

That they would die for each other was a given; that they would live for each other was never in doubt, sacrificing themselves for each other was a normal everyday occurrence; suffering decades in hell to allow the other to live was ordinary administration.

Were there any limits that these two souls wouldn't overstep for each other?

 

HE considered all this. HE didn't want such a glorious love to be lost; such a love gave energy and balance to the very material of the universe, keeping evil at bay with its pureness.

If a Being of pure energy such as Himself could have smiled, then such is the expression that would have been stamped on his face at that moment.

 

The love of these two souls would found a new stripe of humans, whose love in turn would illuminate the Earth and push evil progressively into a dark corner where it would find it ever more difficult to emerge.

In what was no more than a nano-second in this dimension, but many years on Earth, HIS plan came to fruition.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Dean Winchester huffed as he strode down the busy corridor. 

At eighteen he was still the restless unmotivated teen he'd always been, quick to anger, never shying away from a fight, his dissatisfaction finding an outlet in his aggressiveness.

He persevered at school, but only because his parents would have been heart-broken if he'd dropped out, and if there was one thing in this freakin' world that Dean loved it was his Mom and Dad.

If coming to school made them happy then that's what he'd continue doing.

 

He didn't force himself though. Homework was rarely handed in, always scraping through from year to year thanks to his raw intelligence and his near photographic memory.

Today would be no different to any other.

 

He ignored the admiring glances from the girls as they passed by, giggling and jostling each other to catch his attention.

He'd had had sex with many of them, never turning down a night of pleasure, but other than the giving and taking of enjoyment, there hadn't been one of them he'd ever felt any emotional attachment to.

 

He sighed, he'd always felt uncomfortable in his own skin, as if a part of him was missing, but he couldn't fathom what the Hell it might be.

He was an only child, loved and pampered by two wonderful parents, he was intelligent, had charisma and was gifted with features so handsome that girls swarmed around him like bees to a honey-pot.

He knew he was more than fortunate, and yet the sensation of not being complete had followed him since he'd been old enough to comprehend the world around him.

 

So caught up was he in his introspection that he didn't see the girl until it was too late and he went crashing into her.

He opened his mouth to apologise, when his eyes met hers and he found himself gazing into two deep timeless pools of soft green. They were mesmerising.

He didn't want to take his eyes from them, wanting to drown in their mossy depths.

 

She must have felt the same for they stood there like two statues, while the other students pushed by them on their way to their classes.

She was the first to break eye-contact when her friend pulled on her arm, afraid they'd be late for lessons, and as suddenly as she'd appeared she vanished down the long corridor, turning only for one last lingering look back at him.

 

Dean had barely time to register that she was tall and slim with shoulder length, brown hair that curled wildly around her face.

He tried to analyse what had happened, what he was feeling, but all he knew was that in the moment their eyes met he'd felt whole for the first time in his life.

He sat through class obsessed with the thought of seeing her again, and in verifying that what he'd just experienced was real, and not imagined.

 

He rushed into the yard at lunch-time, hoping to get another glimpse of her.

He was amazed at himself. He was always the cool, dispassionate guy where girls were concerned, never conceding more of himself than he had to, though now he felt a pang of remorse for his careless way of treating them, if what he was feeling towards the unknown girl was what they had felt for him.

 

He looked around wildly, the need to see her again obliterating everything else.

 

There she was, coming out of the main door, chatting to the student she'd been with earlier. He studied her from afar; long, long legs; masses of curly tousled brown hair; tall and slim; full pink lips and a pert nose.

She wouldn't even usually have been his type physically, but he was certain he'd never seen anyone more beautiful.

He gravitated towards her, pulled in by an invisible thread like a fish on a hook, but in this case wanting nothing more than to be reeled in by the girl standing only a few paces from him.

 

Now she too had noticed him and she turned away from her friend. Their eyes connected, and once more Dean wanted to do nothing else but keep staring into them. 

He stepped up into her personal space noticing that she didn't move away. Thankfully some ingrained sense of propriety kept him from making a complete fool of himself, so he tried for normal, though he knew what he was feeling was anything but.

 

"Hi, I'm Dean," he stuttered. "I..uh.. just wanted to apologise for nearly knocking you over in the corridor earlier, I was a clumsy oaf."

He'd never felt so tongue-tied in the presence of a member of the female sex before, and he found himself holding his breath in anticipation of hearing her voice and her answer.

When it came, it was soft and soothing, somehow calming the restlessness within him.

 

"It's all right. I wasn't looking where I was going either. Too busy chatting. I'm always being told I talk too much."

And then she smiled, an enchanting, warm, inviting smile that left Dean suddenly jealous, wanting it to be for evermore exclusively directed at him.

He held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Dean Winchester."

She slipped a long slim hand into his "Samantha Campbell, but everyone calls me Sam."

 

The electric shock that passed through them as their hands came together reinaugurated the potent and unequalled love story between these two souls who had always loved since the beginning of time, and who would always be integral parts of each other whether as brothers, sisters, parents or children; or as in this case lovers, and their shining, gleaming spot in the canvas of eternity shimmered ever more resplendent.

 

The End


End file.
